


Mozaika z kolorowych szkiełek

by LaReinaDeCaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos
Summary: Kolejny z moich starych fików.Zapraszam do czytania :)
Kudos: 2





	Mozaika z kolorowych szkiełek

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny z moich starych fików.  
> Zapraszam do czytania :)

Wymyśliła tę grę, kiedy były tylko we dwie. Ona i jej siostra. Andromeda i Bellatrix.  
Wtedy rozumiały się bardzo dobrze.  
Pięcioletnia dziewczynka z długimi, falującymi włosami bawiła się z drugą, starszą i o wiele ładniejszą szkiełkami w barwach tęczy. Układały swoje własne mozaiki, niewzorowane na sztuce mugolskiej. Obie były czarownicami.  
Na początku Bella twierdziła, że jej młodsza siostra miewa dziwne pomysły, ale potem sama zaczęła dokładać szkiełka do mozaiki Andromedy. Obie robiły to na strychu, po skończonej nauce podstawowych zaklęć, w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. Nie chciały denerwować matki, która spodziewała się kolejnego dziecka.  
Kilka lat później, kiedy Narcyza podrosła, Andra pokazała jej tę zabawę. I dziewczynka zaczęła układać szkiełka w swoje własne, znane tylko sobie wzory.  
  
 _Szkiełka Belli są ciemne jak zimowa noc. Chłodne w dotyku, tajemnicze, ale też płonące jak ogień. Przypominają zachód słońca widziany z okien ich domu, stosy, na których kiedyś palono czarownice i czerwone róże._  
 _Bella układa najładniejsze wzory i często niszczy to, co wcześniej zrobiła Andromeda. Śmieje się, kiedy widzi smutek na twarzy siostry. Ona tu rządzi, ona, Bellatrix. Jest najstarsza._  
 _Nie lubi Andromedy, woli Narcyzę. Młodsza siostra ma w niej najlepszą przyjaciółkę, chociaż Andra widzi, że Bella traktuje małą Nari jak swoją własność. Ale nie zwraca uwagi siostrze. Nie ma na to odwagi._  
 _Bella lubi przebywać sama w ciemnym pokoju i słuchać ciszy, aksamitnej jak skrzydła ćmy. Lubi siedzieć na dachu ich domu i wpatrywać się w gwiazdy._  
 _Uczy się rzucać uroki, jest w tym naprawdę dobra. Czyta o torturowaniu mugoli._  
 _I wcale nie jest przerażona, nawet więcej, fascynuje ją to._  
 _W zasadzie to nie boi się niczego. Oprócz burzy. Kiedy czuje, że niebo zostanie przecięte świetlistą błyskawicą, wchodzi pod stół w salonie. Nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jej strachu._  
 _Andromeda to wyczuwa, nurkuje pod koronkową serwetę i siada obok Belli. Trzyma ją za rękę i głaszcze po włosach, dopóki burza się nie skończy. W takich chwilach nie pamięta o tym, że Bella uwielbia jej dokuczać._  
 _Widzi przed sobą tylko wystraszoną, czarnowłosą dziewczynkę._  
  
  
Po pojawieniu się Narcyzy na jakiś czas dwie siostry przestały układać swoją mozaikę. Obserwowanie, jak malutka rośnie i rozwija się było o wiele ciekawsze. Andra chciała pomagać matce w zajmowaniu się Narcyzą, lecz matka nie wyraziła na to zgody.  
I Andromeda bardzo długo była rozczarowana z tego powodu. Do tego stopnia, że przestała uczyć się podstawowych zaklęć, a większość czasu spędzała sama na strychu.  
Strych był miejscem, które kryło w sobie wiele niespodzianek. Szło się do niego po drewnianych, mocno zakurzonych schodach. Andra lubiła tam przesiadywać, bo bardzo jej odpowiadała atmosfera tego miejsca.  
Stały tam skrzynie, kryjące w sobie szaty z dawnych epok, na podłodze leżało mnóstwo książek, których nikt nie czytał, a na ścianie wisiało stare, podniszczone płótno, na którym był namalowany statek.  
Czasami Andra, wpatrując się w niego, marzyła o dalekich podróżach. O tym, by w przyszłości opuścić dom i popłynąć przed siebie. Gdzieś w nieznane.  
Na razie nie mogła tego zrobić, była za mała. Za parę lat pójdzie do Hogwartu. To wiedziała na pewno. A co będzie potem?  
O tym nie miała pojęcia.  
W dniu, w którym mała Narcyza pierwszy raz sama podeszła do swojego, jakże szczęśliwego z tego powodu ojca, Andromeda poszła na strych, żeby pobawić się swoimi szkiełkami. Od razu zauważyła, że Bella trochę ulepszyła swoją część, a podniszczyła fragmenty Andromedy. Nie rozpłakała się z tego powodu, wręcz przeciwnie. Zgarnęła wszystkie swoje szkiełka i zaczęła układać mozaikę od nowa.  
Promienie słońca wpadły przez brudną szybę i oświetliły drugi koniec strychu. Ten, na który rzadko chodziła, bo Bella kiedyś jej powiedziała, że jest tam chodzący szkielet jakiejś strasznej magicznej bestii. Andra oczywiście nie uwierzyła jej, ale na wszelki wypadek nie zapuszczała się w tamto miejsce.  
A teraz podeszła i to sama.  
Nie było tam żadnego szkieletu, tylko niewielkie, drewniane pudełeczko. Starła pyłek z wieczka i zobaczyła napis, którego wtedy nie potrafiła odczytać.  
Miała pewne obawy, gdy otwierała pudełko. Zawsze mogło coś z niego wyskoczyć. I niekoniecznie musiałby to być czarodziejski cukierek. Wątpliwości dziewczynki rozwiały się, kiedy usłyszała piękną muzykę. Do tej pory nie słyszała o czarodziejskich pozytywkach, ale od razu zrozumiała, że drewniane pudełeczko w ciemnowiśniowym kolorze ma w sobie sporo magii.  
Innej magii od tej, którą musiała poznawać.  
  
 _Andromeda dokłada swoje szkiełka do mozaiki. Są inne od tych, które ma Bella. Bywają zielone, jak wiosenna trawa, srebrzyste, jak łańcuszek matki i żółte, jak piasek na plaży._  
 _Andromeda jest grzeczną dziewczynką, przy stole siedzi wyprostowana, trzyma łokcie przy sobie. Nie wstaje, dopóki ojciec nie skończy jeść._  
 _Stara się powstrzymywać swoją chęć do przyjaźnienia się z mugolami. Rodzice powtarzają jej do znudzenia, żeby szanowała swoją krew. Utarte frazesy, nic ponadto._  
 _A ona tak marzy, żeby dołączyć do tych dziewczynek, które skaczą przez skakanki, jeżdżą na rowerach i wychodzą z rodzicami na lody w niedzielne popołudnia._  
 _Ale nie może tego zrobić. Musi przestrzegać wszystkich zasad, chociaż czasem lubi je łamać._  
 _Lubi śpiewać i jednocześnie skakać po łóżku; Bella się dziwi, że Andra ma jeszcze na czym spać. Lubi odwiedzać swoich kuzynów i bawić się z Syriuszem. Czasem marzy o tym, żeby mieć brata._  
 _Dwie siostry bywają męczące. Zwłaszcza Bella, która na każdym kroku udowadnia swoją wyższość._  
 _Jednak Andra niezbyt się tym przejmuje. Obie są jeszcze małe, ale Bella jest starsza i bardziej świadoma swojej wartości. A Andromeda ma ciężko, między innymi dlatego, że jest średnią córką państwa Black i to od niej najwięcej się wymaga._  
 _Nie od rozpieszczanej Narcyzy ani nie od lubiącej dyrygować innymi Bellatrix._  
 _Najwięcej wymaga się od Andromedy, która lubi muzykę i marzy o dalekich podróżach._  
 _I ona stara się sprostać tym wymaganiom, ale nie zawsze jej się to udaje._  
  
  
Minęło kilka lat, Bellatrix była już w Hogwarcie, na drugim roku i wszyscy uważali ją za niekwestionowaną królową Slytherinu. Pomimo młodego wieku, była świadoma swojej wartości i swojej urody. Ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział, że będzie łamać męskie serca.  
Na razie więcej rzeczy na niebie i na ziemi wskazywało na to, że jej mąż będzie biedny.  
Rodzice twierdzili, że na pewno będzie go trzymać pod pantoflem.  
Andromeda, która właśnie poszła do Hogwartu, była podobnego zdania. Jakby nie patrzeć Bellatrix uwielbiała dominować nad innymi. Andrze było trochę żal przyszłego chłopaka siostry. Czuła, że nie będzie mieć on łatwego życia.  
Andromeda nie dostała się do Slytherinu. Tiara przydzieliła ją do Hufflepuffu, czego ani rodzice ani Bellatrix przez długi czas nie mogli jej wybaczyć. Nie potrafili zrozumieć, że Andromeda jest prawdziwą Puchonką, pracowitą i lojalną wobec przyjaciół.  
Bella za każdym razem, gdy mijała ją na korytarzu, śmiała się z niej. Andra nie zwracała na to uwagi. Uczyła się bardzo dobrze, wolny czas spędzała w bibliotece, wertując księgi z dawno zapomnianymi zaklęciami. A wieczorami wychodziła na błonia z koleżankami z dormitorium i ciągle myślała o tym, by wyjechać gdzieś daleko.  
W miarę jak dorastała te wszystkie zasady stawały się dla niej męczące. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała kiedyś wyjść za mąż za kogoś, kogo wybrali dawno temu jej rodzice, a nie chciała, żeby tak było.  
Czasem żałowała, że nie urodziła się w rodzinie mugolskiej.  
Nie mogła zmienić rodziców, ale mogła się zbuntować.  
I zrobiła to, po tym jak pewnego letniego dnia dowiedziała się, że niedługo pozna swojego przyszłego męża. Miała piętnaście lat i nie myślała o małżeństwie, poza tym wszyscy w Hogwarcie wiedzieli, że Andra chodzi z prefektem naczelnym Huffelpuffu, Tedem Tonksem. Andrze w Tedzie najbardziej się podobała jego chęć do dalekich podróży, nawet pokazywał mugolskie przewodniki turystyczne, które zabrał ze sobą z domu i które czytali razem przy kominku pokoju wspólnym.  
Dlatego też, kiedy się dowiedziała, że niedługo pozna swojego przyszłego męża, spakowała swój kufer i uciekła z domu, zostawiając dziesięcioletnią Narcyzę skazaną tylko na towarzystwo Belli, która traktowała dziewczynkę jak swoją maskotkę. I na odchodnym Andromeda wytknęła to Bellatrix, na co Bella zagroziła jej, że powie rodzicom o chłopaku, z którym się spotyka.  
Ale Andromeda niezbyt martwiła się tym, że ojciec ją wydziedziczy, a matka nie będzie mogła na nią patrzeć.  
Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, żeby oni decydowali za nią.  
Wkrótce po tym o wybryku średniej córki dowiedzieli się rodzice, a sama Andromeda, która wyprowadziła się z domu, zauważyła, że nie wzięła ze sobą swojej pozytywki.  
I myślała o tym, jak będzie wyglądać układanie mozaiki bez jej udziału.  
  
 _Narcyza układa szkiełka inaczej niż jej siostry. Fragmenty mozaiki żyją własnym życiem, są przezroczyste jak górski strumień i błyszczące jak rodowe klejnoty._  
 _Narcyza lubi przeglądać się w lustrze i wyobrażać sobie, że jest najpiękniejszą dziewczynką na świecie. Nie marzy o tym, żeby dokonać czegoś wielkiego, jak Bella, ani o dalekich podróżach jak Andromeda. Chce być dobrą córką, jest najbardziej posłuszna z trzech sióstr Black. Nie przypomina ani dumnej i władczej Bellatrix, ani wesołej i rozmarzonej Andromedy. Jest inna. Lepiej dogaduje się z Bellą._  
 _Andra twierdzi, że jej młodsza siostra jest przejrzysta jak kryształy, a rodzice mówią, że jest najbardziej arystokratyczna spośród ich trzech córek._  
 _Narcyza nie żyje pełnią życia, obserwuje wszystko jakby przez szybę, za którą jest bezpieczna. Chce być dobrą żoną i matką._  
 _Andrę to trochę martwi, bo widzi, że siostra za bardzo zamyka się w sobie i że na siłę stara się być przykładną córką._  
 _Zupełnie inaczej niż ona._  
 _Trzy dziewczynki siedzą na strychu i w letnie wieczory układają swoją mozaikę. Każda robi to inaczej. Czasem Bella straszy Andromedę chodzącymi szkieletami, jednocześnie głaszcząc Narcyzę po włosach. Andromeda wchodzi na drewniane skrzynie i śpiewa dla swoich sióstr, a Nari wypatruje kogoś przez zakurzoną szybę._  
 _Są wyjątkowo zgodne. Wszystkie trzy._  
 _Trzy małe czarownice, siostry Black._  
  
  
Andromeda, po ucieczce z domu, zerwała kontakt ze swoją rodziną. Tylko czasem na korytarzach Hogwartu mijała swoje siostry. Bella spoglądała na nią z wyższością a małej Narcyzie brakowało Andromedy. Ale Andra o tym nie wiedziała.  
Najgorsze było to, że Ted już skończył szkołę i nie miała z nim żadnego kontaktu, a trochę za nim tęskniła.  
Po skończeniu Hogwartu wyjechała do Francji, gdzie zajmowała się czarodziejską historią Paryża i spotykała się z francuskimi czarodziejami w zatłoczonych restauracjach.  
Przez cały pobyt myślała o Tedzie i nie chciała się wiązać z tymi mężczyznami.  
Kiedy była sama w mieszkaniu, wspominała czasy, kiedy była w Hogwarcie i spotykała się z Tedem. I z każdą godziną tęskniła za nim coraz bardziej.  
W końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym spakowała walizki i wróciła do Londynu. Wynajęła pokój w Dziurawym Kotle i chodziła do Ministerstwa, starając się tam o jakąś pracę.  
Po zakupy chodziła na Pokątną i też tam pewnego październikowego dnia zupełnie przez przypadek wpadła na Teda, który właśnie wracał z banku Gringotta. Oboje byli tym zaskoczeni, nie spodziewali się, że jeszcze kiedyś spotkają się po skończeniu szkoły. Andromeda na razie nie dawała po sobie poznać, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła, uścisnęła go po przyjacielsku i zaraz się odsunęła. Jej zachowanie było trochę nieśmiałe i niepewne, nie przypominała tamtej Andry z Hogwartu. Ted zauważył, że zeszczuplała i że zaczesuje włosy do góry.  
Musiał przyznać, że on też za nią tęsknił. Zaprosił ją na obiad, a potem długo chodzili razem po tym niemagicznym Londynie, wspominając swój pobyt w Hogwarcie. I bardzo się cieszyli ze spotkania.  
Andromedzie było tylko smutno z jednego powodu, takiego, że musiała przerwać układanie swojej mozaiki.  
Dopiero dwa lata później, kiedy była już żoną Teda, zrozumiała, że ma kogoś, z kim będzie mogła ułożyć od nowa kolorowe szkiełka. Szkiełka przypominające kwiaty dawane bez okazji, kawę pijaną w wiedeńskich kawiarenkach i jego dotyk, który wieczorami Andra czuła na swojej skórze. Były jak dobre wspomnienia, których nikt nie mógł im zabrać.  
Andromeda nie miała już kontaktu z siostrami, ale teraz wiedziała, że jest przy niej ktoś, na kogo zawsze może liczyć.  
Postanowiła, że _tę_ mozaikę ułoży z Tedem do końca.

koniec


End file.
